


Feels Like Home

by satsuki19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two actually took advantage of each other at first. They then hooked up -- seeing as they both had just gone through a breakup -- and finally just decided to go steady. They became official at the end of their third year and it came as a shocker to everyone.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>OR "that one fic with unrepentant MuraKise fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably around 23 years old in this, so they are more mature than they are in the anime. Some of you might consider this OOC.

Whoever said that being a celebrity model was an easy job has clearly never been one before.

 

Kise Ryouta groaned and slumped into the backseat of his car. The now-celebrity blonde hadn't been home for two days in a row and had only slept for a few hours in a hotel his manager had arranged for him. Two press conferences in the morning followed by an all-day photo-shoot by the beach and inside some gorgeous mansion really had his health crumbling down... Not to mention the fan-meeting event held the day before. His day had been stressful and he was dead tired.

 

“Riricchi, is it okay if I rest my eyes for a while?” Kise asked his manager -- the young woman typing away on her iPad. With one glance at the screen, he could see the contact name of his university and promotional manager at the top of the email she was typing onto. He could read something about “day off” and the model gave a small smile, grateful at his manager's thoughtfulness. _Maybe this was why mom insisted on a female personal manager_. Hasegawa Riri turned to him with a kind but tired smile.

 

“Oh, of course, Kise-kun. Just get some rest. I'll wake you up when we arrive at your apartment,” she replied before getting back to her task of getting Kise a day off from college and work. It was a Thurs-- no, Friday, actually, it's already two in the morning – and seeing as Kise would probably have a lot of assignments to catch upon, Riri had decided that giving him the weekend off wouldn't be too much to ask.

 

After what seemed like hours, Kise woke up from a soft tap on his shoulder.

 

“Kise-kun? Hey, we're here,” the raven-haired woman softly announced, watching fondly as Kise rubbed his eyes. The blonde looked around; they were indeed in front of his apartment complex.

 

“Ah? Oh, right,” the blonde replied sleepily, “Thanks, Riricchi... What about all of my other stuff though?” Kise mumbled, glancing at the huge trunk full of costumes and props and makeup and what-else, and the older woman waved a hand dismissively.

 

“That's my job. You have nothing to worry about, Kise-kun,” she replied, handing Kise his duffel as he moved to open the door, “Oh, and I already put in your charger and headphones inside, including the goody bag from the sponsors. I'll see you Monday for the commercial, okay? Get some rest.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Riricchi,” Kise smiled back, closing the door, watching as the driver went off into the night. Shouldering his bag, Kise walked up into the building where he lived. The blonde had almost dozed off while waiting for the elevator, nearly missed his floor and fumbled greatly with the keys. Yes, he was  _that_  tired. He couldn't even see very straight anymore, and his head was pounding. After managing to shove the keys in and turning it with a “click”, Kise opened the door and sighed in relief at the warmth that this house gave him.

 

“Ah? Ryouchin?” a voice spoke up from inside the house, and a few seconds later, Kise's giant of a boyfriend showed up in the hall. For the first time in a few days, Kise smiled from the bottom of his heart at the sight of purple; it was good to be home.

 

“Tadaima, Atsucchi,” Kise smiled tiredly, closing the door behind him with his foot, kicking his shoes off in the process before stumbling into his boyfriend's warm, comfy, and strong embrace. Ah, how he missed this. It has only been a few days, and yet it felt as if it's been a whole week. 

 

“Okaeri,” he replied, eyeing Kise's lack of cheerfulness, surprised that the blonde hadn't pounced on him the minute he walked in.

 

“Arara...Tired, aren't you?” Murasakibara mumbled as he patted Kise's yellow locks, holding the older one firmly around the waist, “Do you want some hot cocoa?”

 

Kise chuckled lightly at the offer, “It's two a.m. Atsucchi. I'll get fat if I drink chocolate now,” looking up into that adorably lazy face and gave a tired smile. It was a typical Atsushi-like offer, really, sweet things were the purplette's number one remedy for nearly everything. Murasakibara frowned and pursed his lips, slightly offended that his offer got rejected. Kise thought it was cute.

 

“One cup once in a while won't hurt you," Murasakibara grumbled, not taking no for an answer, "I'll make some for you. Up you go,” the purplette replied non-chalantly, picking up Kise bridal-style and carried him off to their room. The blonde nearly had a heart-attack. It was rare for the giant to do this, and Kise scrabbled for purchase onto the taller one's shoulders. 

 

“Wah, Atsucchi! I can walk by myself, you know!” Kise protested, his actions contradicting his words as he leaned into Murasakibara's broad chest none the less. Murasakibara smelt strongly of butter and chamomile; Kise guessed that his long-term lover was probably busy with another of his baking assignments. Murasakibara  was currently studying Culinary, taking Patisserie as his major; he was chasing after his dream. Lucky for the both of them, Murasakibara's university was in an area nearby of Kise's own university – where the blonde was attempting a degree in Psychology, much to everyone's surprise – and apartment, and it enabled them to finally live together after one and a half year of long distance dating in their High school days.

 

Yes, they were a couple nobody had ever expected; they weren't close and were the last to be thought of as a match. They had even surprised themselves; The two actually took advantage of each other at first.

 

Murasakibara had been dating Akashi throughout junior high until the redhead dumped him  because of the distance; and the giant had been preoccupying himself with Himuro ever since. The raven half-American finally chose Kagami over Murasakibara, though, and eventhough afterwards the two were still an effective team throughout their Yosen years, their relationship wasn't as close as it was before. Kise, on the other hand, had been struggling with his one-sided love towards Aomine throughout Teikou. When the two finally got together in high school after Kaijou's loss against Touou, Kise realized that his tanned boyfriend still had feelings for Kuroko and eventually broke it off, not wanting to push his luck, ignoring his own broken heart. They then hooked up -- seeing as they both had just gone through a breakup -- and finally just decided to go steady. They became official at the end of their third year and it came as a shocker to everyone when the two of them came together at their Teikou team annual meet up. Murasakibara was actually clingy towards someone -- besides Himuro -- Kise whereas the blonde acted like a doting big sister towards the giant.

 

It was obvious and they didn't even needed to say a word.

 

 

“Take a shower and get changed,” Murasakibara instructed as he put Kise down on their bed, not giving his older lover a second glance as he walked out of the room. Kise smiled. The purplette might seem cold and aloof, but the blonde had come to understand that the giant had his own way of expressing his love.

 

A good two hours later, Kise finally stepped out of the showers to find his boxers on top of a set of over-sized clothing folded neatly on top of the bed, obviously meant for him to wear. Why Murasakibara wanted him to wear his clothes was beyond him and the model simply chalked it up to be one of those Atsucchi Mysteries that he had come to accept and love. Smiling fondly to no one in particular, Kise put on his boxers before shrugging on his lovely giant's black Tonic Water shirt, admiring himself in the mirror and chuckling as it fell off his left shoulder. It  _was_  too big after all. Eyeing his exposed shoulder – and a small part of his upperarm and a  _little bit_ of chest if he leaned over – Kise shrugged and decided to let it be.

 

It looks good on him.

 

Smiling, Kise stepped out of their air-conditioned bedroom to their warmer living room only to be greeted by the sight of Murasakibara half-sprawled on the couch, watching a DVD on TV with his endless pile of junk food by the floor near his feet. A small mountain of neatly-folded bag of chips and various wrappers were beside him too. Infront of him, on the table, stood a steaming mug and a plate of mini-cupcakes.

 

“Hey there, gorgeous~” he greeted, walking over to the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders from behind, “What'cha watching?” lifting the younger one's chin for a quickpeck on the lips, to which Murasakibara complied.

 

“Mnn. It's CSI,” the Libra replied, moving his hold from the bag of chips to Kise's wrist; lightly tugging the elder to sit. Kise complied and walked around the couch to flop unceremoniously on his boyfriend's lap. The purplette's arm circled around Kise's waist to grab a hold of the chip bag again. With that, Murasakibara had secured the Gemini, adding a small tug so the blonde was leaning snugly against his chest.

 

“I made you chocolate. Drink up,” was the only mumble Murasakibara gave him before returning his full attention back on the TV. Kise blinked. Yes, Murasakibara was a mystery, indeed; four years of dating and there were still things about him that the model still had to figure out.

 

_He is so adorable, though._

 

“Ah, okay. Itadakimasu.”

 

Leaning forward, Kise took the cup from off the table before making himsel fcomfortable in his lover's lap. He managed to sit sideway scomfortably without spilling the drink, leaning back against Murasakibara's firm chest. Sipping his molten chocolate drink, Kise sighed in content. His lover had even bothered to add whipped cream to the drink. The liquid was warm and pleasant to the tongue and just simply  _perfect_ and Kise's fatigued body happily welcomed it. If anyone  who didn't know better saw this scene, they would think that Kise's holding on to this relationship all by himself, what with Murasakibara's aloofness. But it actually wasn't. Murasakibara was a person who preferred actions over words. For the purplette to go out of his way and make these sweets, laying out his clothes, carry him, and be a child around him by nuzzling and hugging and all of this skinship was actually already a huge proclamation of love.

 

Kise had never thought that he'd actually settle down with someone like this ,but in the end, he did.

 

The blonde made himself even more comfortable as he leaned back more into his younger lover's embrace; he felt drowsy. As a silent response, Murasakibara shifted his arm – he was done with that bag of chips anyways – and rested said arm across and around Kise's shoulders so that the model leaned directly onto him, his violet orbs still glued to the screen. A new episode had just begun and Kise silently wondered how Murasakibara could keep up with such rapid English easily.

 

Oh well, another one to add to his collection of Atsucchi Mysteries.

 

“Ne, Atsucchi~~?” Kise called out childishly, looking up, “I missed you,” smiling before kissing the taller one's jaw lovingly, “Let's go out on Sunday... I have the whole weekend off thanks to Riricchi, and I really wanna spend it with you.”

 

“Don't you have class  _and_ work on Monday?” was the reply that Murasakibara gave after a short while of thoughtful silence and Kise pouted. He understood that it was more of a worry kind of reply instead of a rejection, but he still felt that he needed to push the matter a bit.

 

“So what if I did? It's been a while since our last date you, know? Besides, there's a new cafe at the mall and I heard they served excellent cheesecakes,” the blonde grinned, “I wanna take you there. I know how you  _looooove_ cheesecakes?”

 

The blink and slight de-focus of Murasakibara's eyes was as close as any excited reaction Kise could ever get, and the blonde smiled wide. His boyfriend was definitely interested.

 

“Well~~?”

 

“... Okay,” the Libra nodded, accompanied by a nod and followed with a kiss planted on Kise's forehead.

 

“Yay!”

 

The younger one then proceeded to secure the model in a slightly tighter, snug embrace, before leaning over Ryouta's lap and reaching for the plate of mini cupcakes, placing them on the blonde's half-exposed thighs. The place supported two pieces of bite-sized mini-cupcakes, one decorated in purple frosting with a small crown of yellow in the middle, and the other with pink frosting and blue sprinkles.

 

“I want Ryouchin to try those.”

 

“Eh? I thought they were yours?” Kise frowned, eyeing the pastry, before looking back at his lover. Having the purplette share his food and sweets with Kise was nothing new anymore – though still a bit of a rarity – but having him actually make something for the blonde was kind of... Weird. Did Murasakibara miss him  _that_ much?

 

“It's an assignment. I want Ryouchin to taste them for me,” came the reply, those lazy amethysts staring into beautiful amber hues, giving a questioning, hopeful stare,  _wont you taste them? I'm trusting you to judge me on my cooking, you know._

 

There was something a bit off, the blonde just  _knew_ it; it wasn't likely for Murasakibara to be so... clingy and spoilt. Sure, he was like that most of the time, but he was never this pushy. Come to think of it, he had been a bit more touchy-feely and serving than usual, even going as far as to actually lay out Kise's clothes for him and make him a drink. Atsushi was the man in the relationship; it was usually the other way around. What was going on?

 

“Ryouchin?” Atsushi called, nuzzling Kise's neck, and it snapped the blonde from his thoughts.  _He'll tell me later when he's ready_ , Kise concluded, shrugging it off. He didn't mind this small change a tall. Kise Ryouta gave a knowing, cooing smile, reaching for thecupcakes.

 

“Okay,okay. Well, here goes. Itadakimasu,” Kise smiled, popping thepurple frosted cupcake in his mouth, and hummed in approval. Murasakibara's eyes widened slightly in excitement.

 

“Is it good?”

  
  
“Mnn!” Kise commented with a smile, swallowing, “I just drank chocolate so my taste buds are a bit off, but I think this can actually work. You used cashew, didn't you?”

 

The purplette nodded, “Yeah. Like it?”

 

“Uh-huh! Alot!” and the blonde reached for the second one.  
  


Murasakibara watched as the blonde chewed with a gleam in those golden eyes, smiling a bit to himself. He never thought they'd actually end up together; he never even had a real interest in the pretty boy, not until Murochin went and left him.. And even then, he had only planned for the blonde to be a distraction, but.. He now liked Kise this way. The more mature and quiet and self-controlled Kise, the Kise that now only showed his cheery childish side to only him and a select few, the new Kise that now belonged to only him... He's never letting the blonde go, _ever_.

 

“How is it?” 

 

“Huh. You used lots of cheese on this one, huh?” Kise mumbled, “Though, the blueberry matches perfectly with the cheese, I love it! I'm sure you'll get awesome grades again like usual,” and he threw an arm around the purplette, beaming a smile.

 

“You're so awesome. I can't even bake to save my life,” Kise chuckled, staring into those eyes, and at that moment, something flashed across the younger one's eyes. The next thing that the blonde knew, his lips were being savagely assaulted as if he were a new piece of rare candy that Murasakibara was dying to get his hands on. The hand which was holding the near-empty cup of chocolate was held upright by the strong firm grip Murasakibara had on his wrist and Kise could feel the other's splayed palm on his spine supporting them both. Kise could faintly feel the sharp edges of the bag of chips wedged in between them, but he couldn't care less as he opened his mouth and lazily intertwined their tongues, mixing the sweet taste of cakes and chocolate with salty chips, his free arm wrapping itself firmly around the taller one's neck.

 

Unlike usual, though, the kiss stopped after a short while. Flushed and panting, Kise Ryouta threw his lover a questioning look.

 

“Atsucchi? What's wrong? Why did you stop?”

 

Murasakibara held back a groan.

 

“... Your drink, Ryouchin. It's getting cold...” and with that, the purplette unlatched himself from his older lover, getting them back in their former position. Kise raised an eyebrow.  _The hell?_ What was this? Something was definitely off. Did Kise do something wrong? Was something the matter with Murasakibara? Was he jealous of something again? Or was he sick? Or maybe he's just worried he'll tire Kise out more?

 

_Yeah...Yeah, that must be it..._  the model told himself, forcing himself to relax,  _Atsucchi is just worried and doesn't wanna push it... His strength is too much to handle, even when in bed, ; maybe he's scared he'll render me unconscious in the weak state I am... Maybe?_

 

“Ryouchin?”

 

“Uh, y-yes?”

 

“... You should finish your chocolate and sleep. It's already four-thirty.”

 

“Ah.”

 

One glanc eat the clock told Kise that it was true; maybe he was just overthinking things. Murasakibara was indeed concerned for hishealth, and the model should be grateful for it.

 

“Okay.”

 

As awkward silence slowly turned into a comfortable one, Kise leaned back once again, making himself comfy as he took another sip of the sweet liquid. The plate of cupcakes were placed back onto the coffee table; replaced by Murasakibara's big warm hand on Kise's thigh, and they both continued to comfortably watch TV.  _I guess this is what people call a real home_ , Kise though to himself, smiling, drinking down the rest if his drink when he suddenly felt something against his lips.

 

_Eh?_

 

Frowning in confusion, Kise lowered the cup and examined the inside, swirling the contents. Noticing a small, thin, silver object, Kise's eyes widened and the blonde model hurried to finish downing the rest carefully. Taking back a peek inside, golden orbs widened as he recognized the small thin object and hesitantly reached inside the cup to take it out.

 

It was a ring.

 

It was a plain and simple ring, really, it was silver, a bit heavy but quite thin, and by the looks of it, would fit perfectly around his ring or middle finger.

 

Kise was at a loss for words.

 

What is this? Is  _this_ the reason why the giant was behaving so clingy and spoilt and all touchy-feely for the past few hours? But a ring could only mean a handful of things-- Is this  _really_ a sign of proposal? Is Atsushi actually  _proposing_ to him?? He actually  _wants_ _to marry_  the blonde?! Could it really be? But they were both guys, is Atsushi even sure of what he's doing? Hell, he even put the ring in a cup of hot cocoa, was that even considered normal? What if Kise choked on it and didn't notice it? But the ring, though-- What the hell is his lover thinking??

 

Still holding the piece of jewelry, he turned to his younger lover with wide eyes, speechless, too many things running through his head and unable to get them out, letting his eyes do all the questioning for him. The purplette noticed the change of atmosphere between them and decided that playing dumb was the least romantic thing he could do.

 

Murasakibara decided to answer those questioning eyes, with another simple question.

 

“Well?”

 

The purplette watched with amusement, a small smile tugging onto the corner of his lips as he studied his lover fumble around for blush. He knew he won't be rejected; the blush and slight embarrassment and pure happiness and anxiousness and excitement simply poured out from those pretty eyes, all for the giant to read and enjoy, and he knew that the only thing he needed now was for his lovely blonde to say the word and confirm his thoughts.

 

“W-well...Well what?” Kise fumbled, “I... I don't... Uh—“

 

_How ridiculous, he knows exactly what I mean,_ Atsushi smirked,  _This side of his is cute, though, I should make him like this more often._

 

“Well, Ryouchin,” Murasakibara sighed out, tugging at Kise's hips andpulling their chests close, “When do you want us to hand out the invitations?” He inwardly laughed at the blush steadily creeping up those porcelain cheeks and decided that he should  _definitely_ arrange even more surprises. Just to see Kise blush and splutter.

 

Kise was flustered.

 

“B-but...I... Uh.. What?”

 

Atsushi rolled his eyes, “Marry me, Ryouchin.”

 

Ryouta blushed even more at those words.

 

_A statement, not a request._

 

“I- I know that!!” he blurted out, “Wh-what I meant was, h-how? I don' tunderstand the paperwork, a-and— Well, I mean, w-we can't get married that easily here in Japan, a-and we're both still in college, and— Mmmn!”

 

Murasakibara pursed his lips and shut his lover up with a kiss.

 

“Those are formalities,” he breathed out as he broke their liplock, “You can't put love on paper, ne, Ryouchin?” whispering as he tightened his embrace on smaller waist, “I don't wanna share you anymore.You're mine. You won't mind fully being my possession, deshou?”

 

The wellling-up of happy tears in the corners of Kise's eyes were answer enough.

 

“O-ofcourse I don't mind!!” he exclaimed, unable to stop himself from grinning wide like an idiot, exposing himself under the gaze of those knowing violet eyes, “I'm yours."

 

“Then that's a yes?”

 

Ryouta nodded, beaming.

 

“Yes! Yes, Atsucchi, yes!”

 

“And you may kiss the bride,” Murasakibara mumbled out jokingly, a small sincere smile on his face, leaning in to kiss his lover. Yeah, he knows it'll be much much harder later in the future, but he didn't like thinking about it. Some things should just be savored in the now. Some things should just be enjoyed while it lasted. And this was one of those things.

 

Ah yes.

 

This is definitely his home, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first attempt at writing something fully and purely fluff; I usually write angst lol  
> I personally didn't really like the way this was worded out.  
> Any input would highly be appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day.  
> Kudos are love.


End file.
